


Let Me Hurt You in the Best Way

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Art, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock & Ball Torture, Fanart, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Sounding, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Vampire Tony, Vampires, digtial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! please comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Let Me Hurt You in the Best Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) FestiveFerret#8704
> 
> 2) SHORT PROMPTS:  
> \- Vampire Fake Dating  
> \- Losing each other in a snowstorm  
> \- Adopting a new pet
> 
> 3) LONG PROMPTS:  
> \- One of them gets very critically hurt on an undercover mission and the other has to save them without blowing cover.  
> \- Steve and Tony are roommates who hate each other until they don't (maybe they even have hate sex before the feelings show up hehehe)  
> \- Tony doesn't think he has feelings for Steve until Bucky comes to the tower and Tony works on his arm. There isn't much for them to talk about so they talk about Steve. And the way Bucky talks about Steve points out all these things Tony never thought about before and he realizes that what he feels is love.
> 
> 4) DO NOT WANTS:  
> Graphic underage, bathroom kinks, Major character death (unless temp or presumed), unhappy endings, CACW discourse, IW discourse, EG discourse, Team Anything, any character hate/bashing/negativity, woobification, dark!characters.
> 
> 5) ADDITIONAL LIKES:  
> \-- I knit and cook and would love patterns, recipes, or beautiful pictures of food/yarn. I love all animals. links to videos of babies doing that uncontrolled laughing thing over something dumb, or animals falling off stuff. I like soft, tropey romance, and gut-wrenching angst that ends in super happily ever afters. I prefer Get Together fic over Established Relationship, but both are good. I like multiverse stuff and multiSteve/multiTony ships/orgies/threesomes. I adore art of all kinds. I love anything that has anything to with any of my fics (moodboards, translations, reviews, pics that remind you of them etc) or ashes0909's fics. I love reclists for things that fit my wants/tags or prompts. I love ferrets! <3


End file.
